A la luz de la luna
by Lou-asuka
Summary: Es un fic de universo alterno, Kagome regresa del extranjero para estudiar en la universidad, alli encuentra a inuyasha que cansado de su estilo de vida decide hacer una carrera de la cual nadie lo cree capaz Reviews Please!
1. Regreso

**Hola como están!!**

Esta es mi primera historia de inuyasha!!, y creo que tengo que decir que inuyasha ni todos sus personajes me pertenecen sino que son de Rumiko Takahashi, bueno espero que no sean tan rudos conmigo en cuanto a las opiniones aunque son bienvenidas jejeje bueno a ver si les gusta

Esta Historia se lo dedico a mi querida amiga Zetus, que gracias a ella, y a su apoyo, fue que me termine de decidir a escribir este fic, aunque me tarde una eternidad jejeje

Espero que te guste mucho!!

**Leyenda: (...) pensamientos "Diálogos"**

**  
**

**Capitulo 1: Regreso **

Era algo temprano cuando Kagome llego al aeropuerto y se dispuso a tomar un taxi, que la llevara lo mas pronto posible a casa, ya que la extraña muchísimo, al fin y al cabo eran 3 años y medio los que había estado en el extranjero como estudiante de intercambio, y ya extrañaba su país, aunque la había pasado muy bien en Francia, y le había gustado mucho Paris, aun seguía extrañando la agitada vida de Tokio, pero lo que mas añoraba era estar con su familia y sus amigos.

"Valla si que es temprano, creo que me equivoque al tomar este vuelo, no pensé que llegaría con 3 horas de antelación, a ver que hago mientras tanto para pasar el rato. – dijo Kagome para si misma y observando el reloj

Siguió caminando con su maleta hacia la salida, aun sin decidirse sobre el destino que iba a tomar, sin quererlo se tropezó con un apuesto joven de ojos ambarinos y largos cabellos de un rubio tan pálido, que daba la impresión de que lo tuviera blanco, y sujeto con una cola, estaba vestido con un pantalón negro, una camisa roja y una chaqueta de cuero y estaba en buena forma ya que después del tropezón el la sostuvo por la cintura para evitar que se cayera, haciendo que ella se apoyara en su pecho

"oye te encuentras bien?

"Si gracias!, afortunadamente no paso a mayores y disculpe por lo del tropezón, es que andaba algo despistada y no me fije, ummm... disculpe podría....

Kagome estaba señalando las manos del muchacho que todavía las tenia en su cintura pero al percatarse que todavía lo estaba haciendo la soltó inmediatamente, haciendo que su compañera se le escapara una pequeña tosecita muy parecida a una risa

"¿Inu te encuentras bien?" Dijo la joven acompañante conteniendo un poco la risita que tenia, y poniendo cara de inocente haciendo que el muchacho levantara una ceja y la mirara casi como con ganas de matarla

"¬¬ si no me paso nada Sango"

"Bueno otra vez muchas gracias y disculpe la molestia" Dijo Kagome alejándose de la pareja de muchachos con la que se haba tropezado

(...) que pena nn, menos mal que no nos caímos, sino que pena, llevándose la mano a la frente, bueno será mejor que me fije bien, para que no me vuelva a ocurrir, aunque era bastante apuesto y muy musculoso, y ..., ya ya, será mejor que me valla a la casa

Ya en la salida se aproximó a una de las líneas de taxis que estaban apostados cerca de donde se encontraba, y se subió a uno y se fue a su casa, llegando en un espacio de 45 min., ya que el aeropuerto se encontraba algo alejado del templo y también que había un embotellamiento en la vía causado por un choque, sin que nada grave sucediera, pero a pesar de esto, llego bien a su casa, después de que pago la tarifa, y comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta que subió completamente y pudo observar su hogar, hacia mucho tiempo que añoraba estar en su casa, además que había un viento muy agradable y mecía las ramas del goshinboku (N/A: El goshinboku es el árbol sagrado en donde sellaron a Inuyasha, por datito cultural , y por si no lo sabían ), no sabia por que, pero siempre le había gusta do sentarse a meditar y sobretodo para pasar un rato o durmiendo o leyendo algo interesante, ya que sentía como si la invadiera una paz interior y la hiciera seguir adelante cada día

"que bueno es estar en casa!!, al parecer no ha cambiado casi nada"

Siguió hacia delante y cuando estaba por entrar a la casa pudo escuchar voces en el interior, eran las voces de su mama, su abuelo y su hermano menor Souta, que al parecer estaban preparando algo

"Ya terminaste de montar eso Souta?"

"Estoy en eso!, aunque ya voy a terminar, Abuelo necesito que me des una mano para que pueda terminar de colgar esto!!"

"si ya voy!"

Cuando Kagome entro vio que Souta estaba montado sobre un taburete colgando una pancarta que decía: BIENVENIDA KAGOME!!, junto con su abuelo ayudando a Souta mientras su mama preparaba un mesón de pasapalos

(...) Creo que me están preparando una fiesta de bienvenida, no me esperaba eso!

"Mama creo que ya es hora de ir a buscar a mi hermana al aeropuerto, ya que no sabemos si el vuelo se adelanto el vuelo, o se atraso, será mejor que nos apresuremos para ir a esperarla"

"Creo que no es necesario", dijo Kagome que había entrado y con una sonrisa en los labios observaba como su familia se volteaba y se quedaban totalmente sorprendidos al verla parada en la puerta y luego se fueron a abrazarla

"Hija estas hermosa, mas que en la ultima vez que te fuimos a visitar, dándole una pequeña vuelta, para ver mejor el atuendo que llevaba, que consistía en una blusa azul turquesa con un escote en V, y un sobretodo de cuero negro que acentuaba mucho el color de su cabello unos pantalones de vestir de igual color, y unas sandalias altas, que estilizaban mucho la Figura de Kagome

"Es muy cierto mama!, mi hermana ha cambiado mucho, A hora esta mucho mas hermosa!"

"Ni tanto!" dijo Kagome ya poniéndose algo roja por los comentarios de su mama y de Souta

"Y por que no avisaste que llegarías tan pronto, así te hubiéramos ido a buscar"

"No fue mi intención Abuelo, es que se adelanto el vuelo por eso llegue un varias horas de antelación y no puede avisar antes"

"Con razón, llegaste tan pronto hermana"

"Aunque se nos acabo la sorpresa; ;" dijo el abuelo casi con ganas de llorar, por que los descubrieron con las manos en la masa

"jejejeje, ya será en otra oportunidad"

"Ahh les traje unos regalitos, espero que les gusten mucho"

Kagome busco su maleta y la abrió sacando los regalos que tenia para sus familiares y amigos, a su mama le regalo un perfume, a su hermano una gorra y una camisa con motivos llamativos, y a su abuelo, como era aficionado a la lectura, le regalo un folleto que trataba, sobre la historia del palacio de Versalles, y varias cositas para sus amigos

"Muchas Gracias!!" Dijeron todos en conjunto disfrutando de los regalos que les habían traído

"Bueno siéntate hija cuéntanos como te fue en el viaje?"

Kagome le contó a su familia, todo lo que paso durante los preparativos para su regreso a Japón, desde la salida que tuvo con sus amigos para despedirse de Paris, que a pesar de todo esperaba regresar pronto

"Y que vas a hacer ahora hija, cuando vas a inscribirte a la universidad"

"Mañana voy a averiguar sobre eso, aunque creo que en unas 2 semanas termino de poner en orden todos mis papeles para así poder inscribirme en la escuela de medicina"

"Yo creo que si!, se que vas a ser la mejor doctora de todas! ¡" Y al decir esto la madre de Kagome la abrazo con fuerza

"Gracias mamá!!"

"bueno ya que llegamos tarde, y se nos acabo la sorpresa!, vamos a festejar por eso!!"

Dijo un joven de ojos azules, y figura atlética, que estaba vestido de una forma algo formal, llevaba un fino traje de sastre color azul marino que intensificaba el color de sus ojos, mientras decía esto se recostaba de la pared, y detrás de el estaban 4 chicas y un chico, que eran los amigos de Kagome

"Miroku eres tu!?" " Muchachos!!"

Dijo la joven con los ojos aguados, y corriendo a abrazar a Miroku y a sus amigos, que a pesar del tiempo que habían estado separados, aun seguían siendo amigos y personas muy especiales para ella, y también, Miroku, que era su mejor amigo

"¿A quien esperabas!!?,aquí solo estamos las personas que mas te queremos"

"Que bien que están aquí!, tenia mucho tiempo que no las veía!, y los extrañe mucho!", aun abrazándolos

"Bueno muchachos después de todo creo que si vamos a disfrutar de una grandiosa fiesta de bienvenida"

"SI!!!" dijeron todos y así Souta encendió el reproductor y comenzaron a bailar y a cantar karaoke, mientras tanto Miroku le pidió a Kagome que bailara con el, ya que tenían mucho tiempo que no lo hacían

"Señorita Higurashi, quisiera bailar conmigo esta pieza"

"Por supuesto"

Comenzaron a bailar, una pieza algo rápida, todo estaba bien hasta que de de pronto, Miroku comenzó a poner una cara misteriosamente feliz y comenzó a bajar mucho la mano derecha casi hasta llegar al trasero de Kagome y luego ella le agarro la mano abusadora antes de que cumpliera con su cometido

"Es que nunca cambias Miroku!!?, al parecer en estos años te has puesto peor!"

"Tomare eso como un cumplido querida Kagome"

"¬¬ Aun me cuesta creer que hubo un tiempo en el que fuimos novios"

"En serio?"

"Si pero definitivamente eres mejor amigo que novio, te conozco demasiado bien!"

"jejeje, lo mismo digo, eres casi como mi hermana "

"jajajajaja, es muy cierto!!"

"Por cierto y Rin- chan?"

"Trate de localizarla, pero no se pudo, creo que tenia un compromiso, te tocara llamara tu misma"

"Si mañana me encargo de eso"

"Gracias por ser mi amigo"

"ES un placer"

Después de un fraternal abrazo, se fueron a cantar con Houjo y con Ayumi que parecía que estaban en su elemento, la fiesta se prolongo hasta entrada la noche, hasta que la mama de Kagome considero que ya era hora de que todos se fueran a sus respectivas casas,

"Bueno muchachos, ya es hora d e irse a sus casas, es algo tarde!"

"Tiene razón señora Higurashi, nos vemos mañana Kagome"

Todos se despidieron y comenzaron las labores de los habitantes de la casa, para organizar la casa, cuando Kagome se acerco para ayudar su mama e dijo que se fuera a dormir, ya que se veía algo cansada

"Hija porque no te vas a descansar?, te ves muy cansada"

"Si pero antes de eso me voy a dar u n baño!!, me hace falta y después me voy a dormir, este viaje me ha cansado mucho "

"Esta bien, se te nota"

Se fue subiendo las escaleras hasta que llego a su cuarto que estaba casi idéntico a como lo había dejado, solo que los peluches que tenia sobre la cama, ahora estaban sobre el mesón, después de buscar su pijama y su ropa interior se dispuso a darse un baño revitalizante para l u ego irse a dormir

"Si que me canso el viaje"

"Mañana arreglo mi equipaje"

"Ahora solo pienso en dormir" arrojándose a su cama, para dormirse casi instantáneamente, con el sentimiento de bienestar y de alegría que le ocasionaba estar en su casa

**  
Dejen reviews please!**


	2. Reencuentros

**Hola como están!!**

**Este Cáp. Se lo dedico a mi amiguis Sempai #2 (Sesshi23), ya que me ayudo muchísimo para sacar el Cáp. Adelante y también en muchas cosas!! GRACIAS!!!!, espero que te anime un poco!!! **

Antes que nada, quisiera agradecerle a todas las personas que me dejaron el review del capitulo anterior , de verdad que hicieron que me emocionara muchísimo con esta historia y me disculpo por no haberlo subido antes, es que todas las cosas se me agruparon (es que tenia los exámenes finales del modulo de la carrera ( es como un semestre) y también los del nuevo, y también que tenia un serio bloqueo de autor, que no me permitía concentrarme en la historia, además solo pensaba en fisiología y nutrición,( bueno todavía pienso en eso porque son 2 de las 5 materias en las que mas pienso ) y tampoco creo que tenga nada que ver con la historia jajajajajjaa, también entre mis hermanas y la pintada de la casa que me han quitado algo de tiempo, lo bueno es que ya Salí de vacaciones de navidad y espero tener el tiempo suficiente para poder escribir los capítulos siguientes, también he estado haciendo otras historias de Inuyasha que espero tenerlas listas pronto!! , Ahora si respondo a los reviews :

**Zetus: **Muchas gracias sensei!!!, me encanto tu review , sobretodo por tus comentarios, de verdad que me suben muchísimo el animo, y me impulsa a seguir Escribiendo mas capítulos jejeje, y por lo de la dedicatoria te la merecías !,, c reo que era hora que te retribuyera en algo la historia que me dedicaste!! !!, Y respondiendo a tus preguntas!!, si son algo jovencitos, pero también , la percepción de la mama, que sabe cuando despachar a la gente y mas si la invitada de honor esta algo agotada!!, siempre hay que confiar en las capacidades de mama jejeje, y lo de Rin, te enteras cuando leas este capitulo!! , Espero que te guste!!

**Sesshi23: **Hola como estas!! Sempai # 2, te agradezco la amistad que me estas brindando , ya que es muy especial para mi , al igual que la sensei, espero que te guste el capitulo, y tratare de hacer mas interesante la historia para que te siga gustando , ahh por cierto cualquier tipo de comentario es bien recibido!! (Por si acaso metí la pata en algo jajajaja), ya sea bueno o malo!! Gracias una vez más por tus palabras!! (Siempre agradezco de mas verdad jajajajaj )

**Kagomen: **Hola como estas!!, quisiera agradecerte por haberme dejado review de capi anterior! , me gusto mucho tu review!!, por Sessh no te preocupes, que te aseguro que va a estar presente en la historia , sino te aseguro de que voy a estar medio muerta porque de seguro alguien me mata y muy rápido!! Jejejeje, y también voy a ir introduciendo al resto de los personajes! , Pero me encantaría escuchar tu opinión al respecto, y si tienes ideas al respecto porfa son muy bienvenidas! Jejeje, espero que te guste mucho este Cáp.!, espero tus comentarios!!

**Kaorisama**: Hola como estas!!! , Muchísimas gracias por el review!!!!!!!! , me gustaron muchísimo tus comentarios!!, pensé hacer algo original, y veo que al final lo conseguí!!!, jejeje, me alegra mucho que te ha ya gustado el cambio!!, espero que te siga agradando las cosas que poco a poco voy a agregar al fic ¡!, espero con ansias tus comentarios y que te guste mucho este capi , espero tus comentarios!!

**Aska ishida: **Hola como estas!! Muchísimas gracias por el review!! , Espero que te guste mucho este capitulo!!, espero con ansias tus comentarios!!

**Sweet Aome: **Hola como estas!! Muchísimas gracias por el review, que bien que te parezca muy interesante mi fic!! Que linda!! , Espero que te guste mucho este capitulo!!, y también espero con ansias tus comentarios!!

Bueno ya termine!!, ahora si disfruten el capitulo!!, y perdónenme otra vez por la tardanza!! Y si me extendí demasiado con la respuesta de los reviews es que no me pude contener!! ,

**Leyenda: "Diálogos" (…) Pensamientos**

**Capitulo 2: Reencuentros**

Ya estaba bien entrada la mañana, casi llegando a mediodía, cuando Kagome se levanto, gracias a que su mama abriera las cortinas para que entrara la luz al cuarto.

"Levántate dormilona!!, ya es tarde!"

"Ummmm…, 5 minutos mas mama…."

"Vamos dormilona!! Sino te va a costar dormir en la noche!!"

"5 minutos Onegai, tengo todavía mucho sueño!!

" Pero ya es muy tarde!!, Como que lo dormilona no se te quita nunca!!, ajajaja"

" jajajaja, puede ser!, aunque ni te creas mamá, mientras estuve allá casi no podía dormir tanto tiempo… ohhh**,"(n/a: si alguien sabe como hacer los sonidos de bostezos agradecería muchísimo que me los dijeran, para corregirme, y también otros sonidos habituales, los que se les ocurra porfis!!)** Dijo Kagome bostezando mientras se sentaba en su cama, tratando de desemperezarse (o quitarse la pereza) para poder mantener una conversación con su mama

"…La mayoría del tiempo tenia que estar estudiando, y también en la casa en donde me encontraba, tenían la costumbre de levantarse muy temprano, y Madame Gautier, a veces me levantaba para no quedarme dormida, para que llegara temprano a clases, bueno eso fue mas que todo al principio por los cambios de horarios, pero al parecer la pereza regresa cuando una esta en su casa!!

" En eso tienes razón hija!!, por cierto te llamo Miroku, hace como 3 horas, me pidió que cuando despertaras por favor lo llamaras, parecía que tuviera que decirte algo importante"

"¿En serio??, que será lo que tiene que decirme?

"No se, no me quiso adelantar nada, solo me dijo que esperaba tu llamada",

"Ahh ok"

(…)Y a donde lo llamo?, a este genio como que se le olvido que acabo de llegar del extranjero, y por lo que se cambio de teléfono hummp… piensa Kagome mientras pone cara de resignación, haciendo que su mama se percatara de los pensamientos de su hija

"Miroku, me dejo su celular para que lo llamaras, lo anote en la agenda que esta en la mesita del teléfono"

" Gracias mami!!, ahorita cuando me bañe y me cambie lo llamo, a ver que es lo que tiene que decirme

(…) Quizás es una invitación a salir!, bueno no esta mal, desde hace tiempo que no salen , y es un buen muchacho, por lo menos se mantuvo en contacto con nosotros y con ella, será que tiene intenciones de volver con ella? ) Mientras pensaba esto la mama de Kagome se le escapaba un tierna sonrisa mientras veía como su hija se levantaba de la cama para tomar un baño, en los que acostumbraba a tardarse mucho, y mas a un cuando estaba atravesando situaciones de estrés

"trata de no tardarte mucho, ya va a estará listo el almuerzo"

" Esta bien!!"

Después de un espectacular baño de esponja y de haberse relajado y de haberse quitado el sueño que tenia Kagome se vistió de una forma sencilla para después salir de su cuarto bajar las escaleras e ir directamente a la mesita del teléfono que estaba cerca de las escaleras, allí encontró dentro de la agenda un pequeño papel que tenia escrito el numero de Miroku, agarro el teléfono y se sentó en la sala para poder hablar mas cómodamente

"mochi-mochi, habla Tsukishiro"

"uuy que serio!, de seguro me equivoque de teléfono, mi Miroku no tan serio como aparenta!!"

"jajajja, como estas Kagome, hasta que despertaste perezosa"

"jejejeje, estoy bien aunque tengo un poco de sueño"

"que raro tu!!, bueno te llame hace rato para invitarte a salir en la noche junto con Rin a un café, aunque Claro ella no tiene ni la menor idea de que estas aquí, es demasiado despistada, no tienes ni idea de lo que me costo conseguirla"

"jajaja, en eso nunca cambiara, además eso viene dentro de su personalidad, por eso es que Rin es tan popular, esa es su característica distintiva"

" En eso tienes razón!, jajaja"

"¿Bueno que me dices te paso buscando a las 8:30?"

"Si por mi no hay problema, pero antes cuéntame que fue lo que paso con Rin, me dijiste que te costo conseguirla"

"no tienes idea" decía Miroku con voz algo exasperada

"¿que paso?, ¿en donde se metió?"

"Bueno, te puedo decir que estaba en Kyoto visitando a su familia míen….

Pero cuando Miroku estaba por contarle a Kagome el porque de la ausencia de Rin, llego su mama avisándole que la comida estaba lista

"Kagome la comida esta lista!"

"Voy mama"

"Que paso?"

"Mi mama me estaba llamando para que almuerce, pero en la noche no te salvas, me tienes que contar!"

"Si no te preocupes!, aunque creo que es mejor que ella te lo cuente"

" QUEEEEEE!!, y me vas a dejar la curiosidad a mil!! , que malo eres!!!,"

"jajajajaja, bueno te dejo para que vallas a comer, nos vemos esta noche"

"Este bien maluco" poniendo cara de puchero

"ajajajaja, yo también te quiero mucho bye"

" au revoir!!" **(N/A: significa Adiós en Francés)**

Después de colgar la bocina, se fue a almorzar junto con su familia, para después irse a su cuarto a arreglar su equipaje, y sus cosas , y en eso se le fue la mayor parte de la tarde , una vez terminada la operación limpieza y acomode de su cuarto Kagome se puso a buscar lo se iba a poner para la noche, por que conociendo lo inventador de Miroku y lo alegre de Rin de seguro irían otro lugar, así que mejor estaba preparada para cualquier situación, y revisando sus cosas opto por una chaqueta de cuero negro, unos jeans negro bota ancha, botas altas del mismo color y una franela verde lima que se colocaba en el cuello largo de Kagome dejando su espalda un poco descubierta, además de un profundo escote, luego busco unos zarcillos largos de piedras de cuarzo verde claro junto con un collar que hacia juego con el resto del atuendo, con todo listo, se metió a bañar, para estar lista para cuando la pasaran buscando

Y tal como lo acordó Miroku pasó buscando a Kagome, aunque un poco temprano, ya que ella generalmente se tardaba mucho, cuando el llego a la casa, ella aun se estaba maquillando y terminando de arreglarse para salir, cosa que lo dejo algo sorprendido, porque ya estaba acostumbrado a esperar que Kagome terminara de arreglarse para verse divina como ella misma decía , pero esto era un cambio excelente,

(…) Vaya por primera vez, no vamos a llegar algo retrazados, a ver cuanto dura! Jejeje

Se sentó a hablar con Souta que acababa de llegar, mientras esperaba que Kagome bajara para poder irse, cosa que no duro mucho tiempo

Después de salir de la casa y de que Miroku la adulara por la ropa que traía puesta, se fueron a la camioneta de Miroku, para irse a un café en el centro de la ciudad, y mientras escuchaban música y charlaban sobre el trabajo que había conseguido Miroku recientemente en un prestigioso bufete de abogados; a Kagome se le había pasado preguntarle a su amigo sobre la ausencia de Rin el día Anterior, hasta que mientras pasaban por un rapid market que solía visitar junto con sus amigas, cada vez que tenia que sacar alguna copia para completar sus apuntes le recordó la conversación inconclusa

" Y bueno y que paso con Rin?, esta tarde no me quisiste contar nada "

" es mejor que ella te diga, además te vas a sorprender mucho cuando la escuches, así que no insistas!!"

" Onegai!!!" Dijo Kagome poniendo cara de perrito desvalido **( N/A: y por si vieron Shrek 2 la cara del gato con botas )**

" Bueno, bueno , pero ya quita esa cara!!, como te comente en la tarde, SEÑORITA CURIOSA!!!! ¬¬, ella estaba en Kyoto en un congreso sobre Publicidad, que estaban dictando para los estudiantes de la Universidad de Tokio creo, pero se perdió totalmente desde que llego a allá, hace como unos días atrás la estaba buscando para avisarle la fecha y la hora de tu llegada, pero no pude localizarla ni en su casa, ni con el celular, parece que lo tiene de adorno!

"jajajaja, Si eres exagerado!, tampoco así, lo mas seguro es que tenia algo importante que hacer, recuerdo que ayer me dijiste que tenia un compromiso, que era?

"Bueno, no me contó del todo, aunque creo que es mejor que ella te cuente, yo soy algo malo contando chismes!! Jejejeje"

"Jajajajaja, eso nunca ha sido tu fuerte, jajajaja"

"Jejejejejejeje," luego fijo su vista nuevamente en la avenida, y justo cuando llegaban al cruce hacia el centro de la ciudad donde están los cafés de la zona

"Y no vamos a buscar a Rin"

"Nop, antes de pasar por ti hable con ella y me dijo que como iba a salir un poco tarde de la universidad, se iba a cambiar y después nos encontraba allá, por el tono de su voz parecía que estaba algo emocionada por algo, aunque no me quiso decir nada, aunque me prometió que me contaría el resto de su viaje a Kyoto y que me daría una muy buena explicación por haberse perdido por tanto tiempo ¬¬

"ahh ok"

Sin más sonidos que el de la música que escuchaban en la radio llegaron a su destino, vieron a una hermosa joven de largos cabellos azabaches, y se percataron que su amiga ya había llegado al SENGOKU CAFÉ, y se veía algo pensativa y se le notaba que estaba esperando una llamada, porque veía constantemente el celular

"Parece que nuestra amiga Voló para llegar aquí, Kagome si quieres bajate para que te encuentres con ella mientras yo encuentro un lugar para estacionarme" dijo Miroku al ver que seria un verdadero reto encontrar un lugar en donde estacionarse, ya que había muchísima gente en los cafés adyacentes, buscando un lugar para descargar todo el estrés del día de trabajo

"Ok"

Y sin mas Kagome salio y se fue a encontrarse con su amiga, pero cuando ya estaba algo cerca, vio como Rin recibía una llamada por su celular, irradiando una gran felicidad, y también mientras hablaba se ponía de vez en cuando roja, además parecía que estaba sola en el mundo, porque no se dio cuenta de que Kagome estaba ya detrás de ella, y estaba a punto de jugarle una pequeña broma a su despistada amiga, pero no quería arruinarle el momento, sin mas alargo su mano hasta el hombro de Rin, para llamar su atención

"Disculpa este asiento esta ocupado"

"…espera un momento" dijo Rin sin voltearse, pero cuando se iba a voltear para contestarle a la persona que tenia detrás de ella

"No, si quieres puedes tomarlo" vio como su amiga estaba a sus espaldas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esperando ver la reacción de Rin que al parecer de la impresión había dejado caer el celular a la mesa, cuando se levanto para saludarla

"Kagome-chan!!!, como estas amiga!!, no sabia que habías regresado!!, y sin pensarlo mas las 2 amigas se abrazaron con gran emotividad, ya que habían pasado alrededor de 1 año sin que pudieran verse, ya que el año anterior Kagome no pudo regresar a Japón, porque tenia que realizar una actividad especial en su Universidad, lo cual fue una desgracia para todos, ya que esperaban con ansias esa visita

"Cuando volviste!!?"

"llegue ayer en la tarde, aunque eso fue todo un show, después te cuento además creo que te están esperando" dijo Kagome señalando el celular

"Ahh, si es cierto " Mientras recogía el teléfono y se lo llevaba al oído, Kagome aprovechaba y se sentaba para esperar que Rin terminara de hablar, y que llegara Miroku, aunque se moría de la curiosidad por saber con quien hablaba Rin, aunque era obvio que se trataba de un Hombre por la cara que ponía mientras hablaba, había pasado mucho tiempo que no veía a su amiga tan emocionada

(…)(Como que ya encontré la razón por la cual Rin-chan se perdió!, jijiji. Ahora mas que nunca me a tener que contar de que se trataba ese "compromiso" jijijijij)

"Gommen!!, no quise dejarte esperando, es que llego mi mejor amiga, y tenia mucho tiempo sin verla… Si creo que si, entonces nos vemos allá….y yo a ti" Rin colgó suspirando y poniendo su mejor sonrisa hacia una persona que estaba totalmente ausente en aquella mesa, Kagome al ver esta reacción de Rin, ya no pudo evitar hacer una inocente pregunta

"Ya cuéntame con quien hablabas?!!," poniendo cara picara y llena de curiosidad

"Es alguien maravilloso, y es muy importante para mi, además tenia tiempo que no lo veía, y fue una suerte encontrarlo de nuevo en Kyoto" mientras hablaba Rin los ojos parecían como si brillaran de una forma muy peculiar, y además sonreía muchísimo brindándole a Kagome una sensación de alegría y sobretodo de emoción hacia su mejor amiga

"Ahora no te salvas vas a tener que contarme todo jejeje," Dijo Kagome sin poder contenerse

"jejejeejeje, por supuesto, pero primero lo primero cuéntame como fue tu llegada"

"Bueno llegue algo temprano, porque adelantaron el vuelo, y decidí irme lo mas pronto a la casa" mientras Kagome sonreía con algo de picardía mientras recordaba al joven con que se había tropezado, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Rin, haciendo que esta prestara mucho mas atención al relato y sobretodo a la reacción que ponía su mejor amiga,. Para saber la razón de esa cara tan peculiar de Kagome

(Ummm… esa cara, al parecer le paso algo interesante en el aeropuerto jijiji, de que se tratara…) pensaba Rin, mientras sonreía y la escuchaba todo lo que decía Kagome

"… y cuando llegue a la casa, los descubrí tratando de hacerme una fiesta de bienvenida, aunque fue demasiado cómico ver las caras de todos cuando los agarre in fraganti, te lo juro que parecía un momento Kodak jajajajaja lastima que no tenia en ese momento una cámara conmigo"

"jajajajaja, que lastima que no les saliera, hubiera sido demasiado lindo el detalle y sobretodo ver tu cara de sorpresa, discúlpame por no haber asistido ayer, es que estaba algo ocupada, porque me mandaron a hacer un proyecto muy importante, aunque lo hubiera postergado si me hubiera enterado a tiempo de que regresabas, además no creo que a mis compañeros les hubiese importado que me escapara un rato, y ese condenado de Miroku que no me dijo nada de que habías vuelto, sino como fuera me hubiera escapado para ir a tu fiesta, decía Rin mientras ponía cara de pucheros

" tranquila!, lo que paso es que yo tenia pensado regresar para este fin de semana, pero no logre conseguir que me cambiaran el boleto y tuve que regresar en el vuelo que estaba pautado para ayer en la tarde, solo tuve tiempo de avisarle a mi mama, pero al parecer todos se confabularon para hacerme esa fiesta, solo que no les salio bien por el adelanto en los horarios aéreos jejejeje, además yo se que es así, PERO QUE NO SE VUELVA A REPETIR!! Jajajaja,"

"bueno ahora si te toca contarme todo , quien es esa persona tan maravillosa de la cual HABLABAS??"

"sí, no nos puedes dejar con la incógnita después como va a sobrevivir LA CHICA CURIOSA que tienes en frente" sin que se hubieran dado cuenta Miroku ya había llegado justo en el instante cuando Rin decía su nombre, y en ese instante se paro en seco solo para poder escuchar lo que su amiga iba a decir sobre el, Miroku encontró una mesa que se encontraba por detrás de una planta de Palmas que lo ocultaba perfectamente de las miradas, excepto de las personas que entraban en el establecimiento, se sentó en la mesa contigua y decidió esperar el momento mas indicado para poder interrumpir la conversación,

"OO ja……………….ja……………………ja muy gracioso Miroku ¬¬"

" jajajajajaja y cuando llegaste que no te vimos llegar!?

"hace un momento, específicamente cuando escuche mi hermoso nombre, así que decidí esperar a ver que decían jejejeje" dijo Miroku al tiempo que se levantaba y se disponía a sentarse en la mesa de sus amigas

"Claro, como a ti no te gusta escuchar conversaciones ¬¬"

"Me ofendes querida Kagome, tu crees que esta cara angelical pudiera hacer ese tipo de cosas ?"

"Me lo dices o me lo preguntas ¬¬??"

Mientras Kagome y Miroku discutían sobre que tan chismoso era Miroku, Rin se les quedaba observando entretenida con cada argumento que ponían, se moría de las risas, porque se notaba la confianza que había entre ellos y sobretodo que hacia mucho tiempo que no los veía discutiendo como 2 niños de 8 años, una clara señal de que tanto uno como el otro no había cambiado en absoluto

"se nota que ha pasado mucho tiempo, desde que no "peleaban" jajajajaja"

" tienes razón!! Jajajaj"

"Claro me hacia falta la contraparte y lo bueno es que ya llego , así es mas divertido jejejeje, por cierto creo que nos debes una historia"

"y ahora quien es el chismoso??? Jeeejejeje"

"Ambos somos igual de curiosos Kago jajajajaja"

"jajajaj, nunca cambiaran jajajajaja, esta bien como lo prometido es deuda"

" La semana pasada estaba en Kyoto haciendo un congreso sobre publicidad a nivel mercadotécnico, como me gusta ese tema, decidí hacerlo, y también como tenia la semana libre porque estaban colocando las notas finales del semestre, y aproveche que estaba de en mi ciudad natal, y me quede con mis padres, como tenia varios meses que no iba, casi me amarran a la cama para que estuviera un poco mas de tiempo con ellos y con mi hermanita para cuando termino el congreso, además como me encontré con Sesshomaru, me divertí mas de lo que pensaba durante esa semana "

" Y eso que estaba por allá?, el congreso no lo iban a dictar solamente para los participantes provinietentes de la universidad de Tokio???, el no esta en otra universidad??"

"Si él esta estudiando en Osaka, pero lo que pasa es que para el congreso fueron personas de distintas universidades, para hacer mas interactivo el evento, de eso me entere cuando dio inicio, aunque fue al dia siguiente que me encontré con el a causa de unos talleres que nos habían mandado ha realizar en grupos, y para mi fortuna (Rin se puso algo sonrojada y con los ojos brillantes) los organizadores me colocaron con el, casi me da algo cuando me lo dijeron "

" que bien!!!, que suerte tienes, ese tipo de casos solo le pasa a 1 en 1 millón" dijo Kagome emocionada al ver la forma tan apasionada que Rin relataba lo que le había pasado durante la semana del congreso, incrementando la curiosidad con respecto a ese "AMIGO" que se reencontró con Rin en Kyoto, ahora mas que nunca tenia que saber quien era ese tal Sesshomaru del cual ella hablaba con demasía

"si!!, lo mismo me dijo Sesshomaru!! , Por eso trabajamos de maravilla, aunque lo bueno es que pude hablar mucho tiempo con el , es que tenia tiempo que no nos veíamos, por lo ajetreado de nuestras vidas, por eso me fue de maravilla, y mis padres lo adoran y ni se diga de Nadeishko que se le tira encima para que la cargue, SE VE TAN LINDO, es tan cariñoso con ella"

Mientras Rin les contaba a sus amigos, Kagome estaba extasiada con lo que le estaba contando su amiga, mientras que Miroku levantaba las cejas al verlas porque daba la impresión de que estuviera viendo estrellitas alrededor de sus mejores amigas, y ya la conversación lo estaba fastidiando, no solo porque se trataba de un hombre, sino que definitivamente ese tipo de relatos son cosas de mujeres

(…) Como que me va a costar bajarlas de la nube en la que se metieron, que fastidio!!!, definitivamente son cosas de mujeres!!!, por cierto quien es esa hermosa jovencita que esta aquella mesa , como que mejor me voy a conocerla , jijiji aunque apuesto lo que sea a que ni se enteran de que me voy por ahi, es mejor que me vaya de una vez porque si me quedo a escuchar las tonterías que están hablando voy a terminar de vomitar

Miroku se levanto y se fue a la mesa que estaba cerca para utilizar sus dotes de casanova para "conocer" a aquella joven que había divisado mientras estaba escuchando hastiado la conversación de Rin y de Kagome, sin sorprenderse en absoluto por lo metidas que estaban sus amigas en su conversación

… Y como esta Nadeishko!!, tengo tiempo que no la veo, supongo que ha crecido mucho! "

" Si esta muy linda, se parece a mi pero con los ojos avellana, y es muy inteligente, mis padres están como locos por ella, un día de estos tienes que ir a verla, mis padres siempre me preguntan como te va, se van a caer para atrás cuando te vean,!! j"

" Gracias!!!, que lindos!!, por cierto aun no me has descrito como es tu amigo Sesshomaru, ya me dio curiosidad por verlo, sobretodo por la cantidad de suspiros que te saca"

"jejejeje, en serio!!?, no me había dado cuenta" decía Rin con una gota enorme en su cabeza y sobretodo con un sonrojo algo salido de color haciendo que Kagome se riera al verla

"jajajajajaja, no es para tanto, pero anda cuenta cuenta"

"bueno el es alto mucho mas alto que yo, para llegarle a los hombros tengo que utilizar sandalias altas , imaginate y eso no soy tan pequeña, también ahora tiene el cabello largo, aunque le queda de maravilla, porque lo tiene un rubio pálido, que a la luz del sol pareciera que lo tuviese blanco, y su porte es muy elegante, se parece a un príncipe de antaño, su mirada es lo mas impactante de el, es tan cargada de misterio y frialdad que hace que te estremezcas de solo verlo, es por esta razón que la mayoría de la gente le tiene pavor meterse con el, aunque es algo callado, pero eso encaja perfectamente con su personalidad y sobretodo con todo su ser, pero eso si su carácter es algo fuerte, aunque conmigo nunca le ha salido a flote, porque siempre es muy atento y excesivamente detallista , y sobretodo es muy inteligente, según me contó es uno de los mejores de la escuela de Economía "

"Entonces por lo que me cuentas es la viva encarnación de la perfección jejejejejej, que suerte tienes Rin-chan!! , Por cierto en donde se metió Miroku si hace unos instantes estaba sentado a mi lado???

En este momento fue que ambas se dieron cuenta de que su amigo había desaparecido, pero no les sorprendió mucho, porque cada vez que hablaban de chicos el comenzaba a cortejar chicas, ganándose una fama de casanova que nadie le podía arrebatar, y también de pervertido por lo mano suelta que es, pero solo cuando tenia la suficiente confianza para hacerlo, cuando lo vieron en una de las mesas contiguas junto con un grupo de chicas que se reía con cada comentario que hacia,

"Porque no me sorprende jajajaja, ya me parecía demasiado raro que estuviera tan tranquilo y sobretodo escuchando todo lo que estábamos hablando jejejejeje"

" Definitivamente esta en su elemento jajajajajaja, mejor lo dejamos tranquilo, así podemos hablar con mas soltura no te parece!! Jajajajaja"

"tienes razón jajaja"

"bueno cuéntame que hiciste en Kyoto a parte de estar en las actividades del congreso"

"bueno como Sesshomaru no visitaba la ciudad desde que estaba pequeño, aprovecho la ocasión para visitar la ciudad entera y decidí ofrecerme como su guía personal jjejeje, aunque sabes me paso algo que la verdad me dejo algo sorprendida, pero que a la vez pensativa"

" que fue lo que paso??, me tienes en ascuas"

"bueno esto ocurrió unos días antes de que culminara el congreso"

**--------------------------------------Flash back----------------------------------**

Era una noche clara con un cielo estrellado perfectamente limpio que daba la oportunidad de ver la cantidad de estrellas impresionante, que volvería loco a un astrónomo, y además que era muy extraño verlas en una ciudad llena de luces, aunque para los habitantes de la residencia Asakura era un privilegio tener la posibilidad de disfrutar de este magnifico espectáculo, que solo muy pocas personas tenían la capacidad de disfrutar por lo lejos del lugar, y sobretodo por las pocas familias que convivían en esa montaña, con afluentes termales, haciendo de este uno de los lugares mas privilegiados y sobretodo hermoso de toda la cuidad. Y en la parte trasera de la residencia, estaban sentados cerca de la salida de aguas termales de la casa estaban Rin y Sesshomaru compartiendo la hermosa vista

"que noche mas hermosa,"

" Si pequeña, la vista es muy hermosa de verdad nunca pensé ver este tipo de escenario, en una ciudad tan concurrida como Kyoto, por cierto te gusta mucho este sitio? Dijo Sesshomaru viéndola a los ojos embelesado, por el intenso brillo que en ellos se veía reflejado, y estaba mas convencido de que esos ojos serian su perdición y que sobretodo necesitaba mirarlos para poder sentirse vivo

" Si!!, este es mi lugar favorito en todo el mundo, no solo por su belleza sino por la paz que se respira en este lugar ausencia de cualquier vestigio de civilización, lo hace un lugar muy especial, cada vez que vengo me siento reconfortada, sobretodo porque me inundan los recuerdos de mi infancia …….

Sesshomaru no pudo evitar quedarse totalmente cautivado y a la vez deslumbrado con la belleza de Rin bajo la luna, porque parecía un hermoso ángel, y daba la impresión que todo su ser brillaba con luz propia, no solo por el efecto de la luna sino por la belleza que irradiaba, y en ese instante sintió un súbito impulso de besarla, al cual no pudo contener, deseaba tanto sentir esos labios que lo cautivaban desde hace mucho tiempo, sin que el se hubiera dado cuenta si quiera, y sin mas premura se acerco a ella de una forma tan sigilosa que sorprendió a una desconcertada Rin, que una vez que se recupero de la sorpresa de igual forma correspondió a el beso que tanto había deseado, abrazando el fuerte tórax de Sesshomaru Rin se sentía dichosa y feliz porque uno de sus anhelos se estaba cumpliendo, y solo esperaba que no fuera un sueño, porque si así era no quería despertar nunca y tampoco separarse de aquellos brazos fuertes que en ese instante la sujetaban como si fuera un tesoro muy frágil y precioso a la vez, mientras el con una mano sostenía la cintura de Rin con la otra acariciaba el sedoso cabello de esa pequeña que le correspondía esa caricia, como si no hubiese nada mas importante en este mundo, el beso que en un principio era suave, que les permitía conocer sus labios, se fue intensificando como si quisieran fundirse solo con ese beso, Para ellos parecía que el tiempo se hubiese detenido para congelar el momento en el que daban rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, y en el que no había dudas en sus corazones, se detuvieron para tomar un poco de aire, pero sin dejar de verse el uno al otro a los ojos sintiéndose morir solo con el hecho de haberse detenido para hacer algo tan tonto como respirar, en ese momento la hermanita menor de Rin se encontraba jalando los pantalones de Sesshomaru

"Sesshmomaru!!!, quelo jugar" decía la pequeña Nadeishko que para ese momento jalaba el pantalón de Sesshomaru en busca de un poco de atención y para que jugara un rato con ella , haciendo que la pareja fijara su vista en la pequeña de ojos avellanas, con una sonrisa en sus rostros Sessh se inclino para hablar con ella

"Esta bien Nadeishko, ahora juego un rato contigo, pero tienes que entrar a la casa porque esta haciendo algo de frió y te puedes resfriar, esperame un segundo en la casa si?? Que tengo que hablar una cosita con tu hermana'"

"No quelo, vaaaaamooooos" y con esta negativa le tomo una de sus fuertes y varoniles manos, con la clara intención de llevarlo a jugar con ella en el interior de la casa, Sesshomaru al ver que era jalado, levanto su vista hacia Rin que lo veía totalmente embelesada con la ternura que expresaba ese peculiar hombre, que cuando se ponía a jugar parecía un niño pequeño, Rin solo se limito a asentirle y a la vez que le sonreía, con ese gesto Sesshomaru se dejo llevar por la pequeña Nadeishko al interior de la casa dejando a una muy feliz Rin en medio de aquel lugar que si antes era su favorito, ahora tenia un significado muy especial para ella,

(…)Me beso, y aun no puedo creerlo, parece un sueño hecho realidad, desde hace cuanto tiempo lo amo en secreto, y al fin veo mi mas grande anhelo hecho realidad Rin pensaba esto al tiempo que se llevaba su mano hacia sus labios que aun se encontraban tibios por el contacto con los de Sesshomaru, definitivamente esa noche la llevaría guardada en su corazón, y no habría fuerza que lograra borrar este hermoso recuerdo de su mente y de su corazón, después de pensar y de soñar despierta Rin se fue a la casa para contemplar a Sesshomaru mientras jugaba con su hermanita

**---------------------------End of Flash back--------------------------**

"y eso fue todo lo que paso ese día" Decía Rin suspirando y con la mirada brillante

(…) A veces me sorprende lo despistada que es Rin-chan en ocasiones demasiado importantes O.O

"pero porque las dudas, esta clarísimo que siente algo especial por ti"

"Es que después de que paso esto, el me sigue tratando como si nada hubiese pasado, aunque en ese momento sentía otra cosa, de verdad me tiene algo confundida, porque siento que tiene algo importante que decirme, pero siempre hay algo que lo detiene y me tiene algo intrigada"

(…)De seguro tiene que decirle algo muy importante a Rin-chan, pero hay que tratar de ver mas la situación, porque sino va a entrar en acción la Cupido Kagome jejejjejejej, además necesito verlos juntos para ver si les hace falta el empujoncito jjajajajjjajaja

"ummm, quizás necesite mas tiempo para decirte lo que tiene en mente, por su personalidad también le debe ser algo forzoso para el decir las cosas que siente, así que dale algo de tiempo, no seas tan impaciente"

"Si posiblemente es eso lo que pasa, que bueno que regresaste Kagome-chan!!!, me hacia tanta falta hablar contigo!!!

"A mi también me hacia falta hablar contigo amiga!!, esa es una de las razones por la que regrese a estudiar aquí, me hacían una falta increíble todos ustedes, y sobretodo extrañaba mucho nuestras conversaciones jijiji"

Las 2 amigas se rieron con ganas mientras recordaban muchas cosas que habían pasado durante si niñez y la adolescencia antes que Kagome se fuera a causa de su beca, Kagome se diera cuenta de necesitaba ir al baño a retocarse un poco

Por cierto voy al tocador, vienes??

"No Kagome-chan, ve tu, yo me quedo aquí, me da algo de pereza levantarme, además creo que no necesito retocarme"

"Como quieras" Kagome se levanto y se dirigió al baño para volverse a poner divina, dejando a una pensativa Rin en la mesa, con una mano apoyada en su mentón, ella estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, recordando esa noche maravillosa en su casa, que no se percato que había alguien muy cerca de ella, observándola totalmente cautivado y sin pensarlo mas se acerco a esa mujer que tanto lo volvía loco, y le susurro unas palabras al oído que hicieron que Rin regresara inmediatamente a la tierra

"Estas muy hermosa pequeña"

Rin abrió los ojos hasta más no poder, y pensando que de seguro seria producto de su imaginación se volteo lentamente y podo constatar de que no se trataba de un sueño

"Sesshomaru!

**Notas de la autora:**

Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capitulo, este es su regalito de navidad y una vez mas discúlpenme por no haber actualizado antes, y espero que pasen una feliz navidad con todos sus seres queridos!!, tratare de apresurarme, pero no prometo nada, ahorita me voy a poner a trabajar en una de las historias que estoy haciendo, para sacar el 1er cap pronto ,espero ansiosa sus sugerencias, sino les gusta el cap veré como lo modifico para que sea del agrado de todos, además se lo merecen porque tenia abandonada este fic y creanme no por mi gusto ;;

Feliz Navidad y espero que la pasen súper con todos sus seres queridos!!

Les desea Lou-asuka!!


End file.
